The return of a legend
by maverick9871
Summary: BETA Naruto finds out kyuubi is not the only one sealed in him. See how this changes things. Pairing undecided right now


I dont own Naruto

Beta by

Naruto Master of the Jutsus

Naruto had just fallen asleep after getting into his new apartment the 3rd Hokage got for him. Some people would say that it was not healthy for a 4-year-old child to live by themself but Naruto was no regular child. He was kicked out of the orphanage 2 days earlier after he defended himself from 10 other kids beating him with the caretaker telling them to do it.

A few minutes after he fell asleep he found himself in a dark and scary sewer tunnel with red, blue and yellow pipes running overhead. Naruto stood up and started to explore when he heard some noise coming from down the tunnel. After a few minutes he could hear a voice.

**"Come this way Naruto, everything will be alright."**

Naruto follow the voice until he came to a large room with a cage in it. On one side of the cage set a very beautiful woman with red hair sleeping with nine tails swaying back and forward, also the red and yellow pipes were connected to this cage. On the other side of the cage was a man dressed all in black and wearing a white coat with red flames running across the bottom and on the end of the sleeves. When the man saw Naruto he walked to the end of the cage and said "**Hello my son."**

Naruto was shock that this man claimed he was his father and asked, "Who are you and where are we."

The man smiled at him and said, "**My name is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and we are in your mind. I want you to sit down and let me tell you a story ok."**

Naruto looked at him and did what he was asked to do.

**"It all started two weeks before you were born. A man named Orochimaru was mad because I was named Hokage and he was not and he some how discovered the location of the woman who is asleep over there. He went there and attacked her saying our village wanted her dead and wound up killing her newborn son. She was in her fox form at the time and after he killed her child she chased him to our village and attacked it. We tried to stop her but she was too strong so I made a choice. I discovered a way to stop her the day before you were born but it would cost me my life. I had to seal her in a newborn baby and I could not ask anyone from the village to give their child so when you born a little after midnight I sealed her in you and I was suppose to die but the death god believed in a fair trade since she had lost her family and your mother died giving birth to you, he felt that since you were loosing your family also, he would seal me inside you also so that we could watch over you like a family."**

Naruto sat there for a few moments and said "Dad, is that why people treat me bad."

Minato looked down for a few moments before a new voice spoke in a sad, kind, soft, tone saying, **"Yes child, I am afraid that is the reason."**

Naruto looked at her for a moment and said "I am not mad at you since dad told me the truth of what happen, I wish I could help you both. "What is your name?"

The woman looked at him and said "**Humans call me Kyuubi but if you want to and if it is alright with your dad I would like you to call me Angel since I have looked at you since right after you were born like a guardian angel."**

Minato looked at Naruto for a moment and said, "**I think it would be a good idea as long as you remember that me and your mom loved you very much."**

Naruto shook his head yes and said" So what do we do know."

Minato look at Naruto and smiled and said "**First off when you get up tomorrow I want you to..."**

The next morning Naruto got up and went to the hokage tower. When he got there he was let in to see the Hokage. The Third looked at him and said "What can I do for you today Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at him and said, "I got something important to discuss with you."

The third was curious for a moment and had his secretary not to disturb him.

Naruto looked at him and said "Minato, my dad, says hello."

The Third sat down he asked, "Tell me what's going on."

Naruto nodded and said "I somehow entered my mind last night and dad was there and he told me about the Kyuubi attack and also about the sealing. He also told me about why she attacked. A man named Orochimaru killed her newborn son and told her we ordered it. I have also spoken with her in human form and they both want to help me. Dad said the death god wanted to make everything equal so since Kyuubi lost her family and I was loosing mine he sealed dad inside me also so that I could still have them."

The third sat in silence for a moment and asked, "What does your dad want us to do."

Naruto said "He want me to go to my family home and him and Kyuubi are going to teach me there. He does not want anyone to know about him except the toad and slug. He also said that I would be activating some kind of seal at my home so no one can find it until the day before my age group graduate exam. He said when I come back I will be strong enough to defend myself and wants me to have the big scroll he made because he thinks my bloodlines might awaken, Also Kyuubi or Angel what I am calling her will also be helping me train and giving me her chakra. If I get strong enough I will take my clan family name and also restore my clan."

The third walked into a side room and brought out a big scroll with the words forbidden on the side of it. He then said "Ok I will do it and Naruto good luck, I will take you to your home and take this with you." About 30 minutes later they found themselves in front of a big compound and the Third gave him the scroll and left after saying goodbye. Naruto went where his dad told him to and said "ok dad what do I do now."

Minato said** "All you have to do is walk up to the seal on the wall to your left and put your hand on it after you cut you hand and have blood on it, it will do the rest."**

Naruto did as he was told and then the entire compound was covered in a green light and vanish from the forest around it and would not be seen again for almost 10 years.

It had been nearly 10 years since Naruto walked into his office telling the third that his dad was sealed in him; most of the village had nearly forgotten the demon child as they called it. He was currently looking out his window looking at the Hokage Mountain just as the sun was coming over it when someone knocked on his door. Not even bothering to see who it was he said, "Come in"

"Its good to see you again old man" a voice said behind him and when he turned around and saw a tall boy about 5'10 with blond hair, blue eyes and a mask across his face just below his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a red stripe running down the sides with pockets full of scrolls, a black shirt with red on the bottom and was tight enough for you to see his stomach and chest were ripped with muscles, a shuriken holster on his left leg and a kunai on the right. He had a long black cloak on with a katana on his left side.

The third looked at him as he pulled his mask off and the third nearly had a heart attack when he saw the whisker marks and the way he almost looked like his dad and said "Naruto is that you."

Naruto smiled and said "yes it is, good to see you again old man."

The third walked over to him and gave him a hug and said, "Welcome back how was your training"

Naruto smiled and said "It was tough but I am very strong, dad said if I was to be evaluated right now I would rank high chunin, I have high stamina and speed, and I have a pretty good jutsu library is pretty good but instead of having a lot of jutsu the ones I know are perfect, but dad wants me to work my way through the ranks to gain trust of fellow leaf ninjas so he limited which strong jutsu I know, I also activated both my bloodlines, I am a seal master from the Uzumaki bloodline and thanks to Kyuubi being in me I have fire and a wind affinity, Dads bloodline the Shigan allows me to slow down enemy attack and use jutsu with less seals, I also have the fox summoning contract, but dont ask how much chakra I have."

The third nodded and said "today is the exams to graduate so I want you to take this to the school and they will set you up. "What name should I put?"

Naruto smiled and said "Naruto Uzumaki, even though I am strong enough to defend myself I dont want people respecting me for my dads name so I will keep moms name for now but you can tell the council the whole truth but not dad being sealed but I will be taking over my clans seat."

The third smiled and handed him a piece of paper and Naruto put on his mask and left go to the academy. After Naruto was gone the third called a council meeting for 10 o'clock.

When Naruto got to the school there were a bunch of kids standing outside waiting for school to start as he walked inside and headed to the office. Once he in the office he said "I am here to take the exam finals today." The man at the counter told him which class to go to as the bell rang.

Iruka was just getting ready to start the test when a knock on the door came and he said "come in" A tall boy about 5'10 with blond hair, blue eyes and a mask across his face just below his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a red stripe running down the sides and a sword on the side. When the figure walked over to him he said, "Can I help you."

Naruto said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am here to take the exam, here is a note from the Hokage" as he handed the note to Iruka

Iruka read the note and then said, "Please take an open seat somewhere."

Iruka starts to move but trips on the corner of his desk and passed out after hitting his head. Naruto looked at the class and most of the girls in class were looking at him like a piece of meat. He saw a girl in the back row with blue hair and pale eyes and the seat next to her was empty so he turned back to the teacher and did some hands signs before saying **Suiton: Mizu Fuusen Jutsu** and a small bubble of water formed over the teachers face and fell hitting him awake while the whole class laughed. Naruto then walked up and sat down by the blue haired girl while all the other girls squealed as he passed by them.

When Iruka settled the class down he said "Ok class we are going to start taking the graduation test now." After going though almost all the kids of the class Iruka said "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked to the front of the class and after doing the Kawarimi and Henge Iruka said, "Ok can you do a Bunshin."

Naruto smiled and asked, "Does it matter what kind of Bunshins."

Iruka said "No, if you know more than one type please do them also."

Naruto started going through handseals and whispering something and out pop Kage Bunshins. When Naruto finished he was handed a headband and took his seat.

After everyone finished Mizuki said "Well it appears that we have to student who have tied on the final test for rookie of the year so we will have a tournament between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. If everyone will follow me to the training grounds so we can have a little match between them.

15 minutes later Mizuki was standing in the middle of the arena and Naruto was on the left with Sasuke on the right. Sasuke said, "You can not beat me, I am the strongest person you will ever face and if you get in my way I will kill you."

Mizuki said, "Begin" and Sasuke pulled out some shurikens and threw them at Naruto. Naruto pulled out a Kunai and deflected all of them and then started doing handseals before saying "**Fuuton:** **Kaze Taifuu**" and a tornado appeared and attack Sasuke and picking him up and cutting him multiple times before it disappeared and Sasuke landed on the ground hard. Sasuke got up looking for Naruto when he felt a Kunai at his neck and Naruto saying "Surrender and get stronger so we can fight again to test each other strength."

Sasuke growled and said, "I quit"

Many of the kids in class could not believe that Sasuke lost and others cheered because they did not like him.

Meanwhile across town in council chambers the third had just walked to the podium and said "Thank you all for coming, I have a few things to announce. First off I want to shed some light on one Uzumaki Naruto." At this point murmurs spread across the council chambers before the third raised his hands and silenced them "Now as I was saying Uzumaki Naruto will be taking his clans name now and also I have some information on why Kyuubi attack us."

At this point everyone was screaming until Hyuga Hiashi said, "What do you mean he will be taking his clan name"

Danzo said, "It was probably some no name clan that was nothing but weak and that boy should have been killed when we had the chance."

The third smiled and said "I think you will find out why I change his name when I tell you his real name and also wait till you hear the best part. Naruto real name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, He is the son of the Fourth and has been training for the last 10 years, plus his bloodline from his father and his mother Karen Uzumaki has also been activated along with a few other surprises. He wanted me to let you know that he will be taking his clans seat soon. Also, I would like to let you know the reason Kyuubi attack us is because Orochimaru killed her newborn child and said we ordered it. Oh yes I almost forgot to mention that since Naruto is not only the last heir to one clan but two with a bloodline he falls under the clan resurrection law so if anyone tries to hurt or kill him they will automatically be killed until the next heir in his family come of age. That is all, good day." Murmurs broke out again and a few people where trying to figure out how to turn this into their favors.

Once Naruto was leaving the class Mizuki said to him "Hey, you got some real skills but how would you like to learn some real strong jutsu."

Naruto reached into his pocket and looked at him and said, "I'm listening."

Mizuki smiled and said "All you got to do is go to the hokage office and take the scroll that says Forbidden on it and bring it to me and I will teach you everything on it."

Naruto chuckled and said "I dont have to take it because I already have it and have learned everything on it TRAITOR" and with that Naruto hit Mizuki once in the chest and one in the face knocking him out. All the adults that were picking up their kids seen this and were shocked. A few moments later a group of ABNU appeared around Naruto and the out cold Mizuki.

Naruto looked at the ABNU and said, "This man just tried to convince me to steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage office."

An ANBU is a crows mask asked, "Do you have any proof" as a group of adults started getting closer to them. Naruto pulled his hand out of his pocket with a tape recorder and said "Only this recording of him." before hitting play and it saying "All you got to do is go to the hokage office and take the scroll that says Forbidden on it and bring it to me and I will teach you everything on it." and then Naruto stopped the tape and handed it to the crow mask ANBU.

The ANBU left with Mizuki and Naruto started walking toward town and came across Ichiraku Ramen stand and took a seat. A brown haired brown eye cute girl in a waitress uniform came over to him and said "Hello welcome to Ichiraku, how can I help you today."

Naruto smiled and said, "I would like 2 bowls of miso ramen please miss..."

The waitress smiled and said "Ayame and I will have you order in a moment um..."

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said. Ayame turned around to give her dad the order when 2 girls came and sat down on each side of him. The one on the left squealed and said "Hi my name is Ino." The girl on the right said "Shut it piggy, my name is Sakura, where a cute guy like you been all my life."

Ino had a vain popping out of her head and said "Piggy, watch what you say forehead girl."

Naruto looked at both of them as they started to argue when he heard the voice of his dad say, "**You have only been back 1 day and you already got RFS"**

Naruto blinked and thought_ "RFS, what's that dad?"_

Naruto could hear laughter from his Angel when she said **"Rabid Fangirl Syndrome, if you want I can tell you an easy way to shut both of them right now."**

Naruto listed to Kyuubi and said "My, My, why do you both have to argue over me when you should have all men chasing after you, but since you both are interested in getting to know me; how about I promise the both of you 1 date each sometime in the next week and I will even give you each a gift at the same time right now if you will let me enjoy my meal in peace afterwards."

Both Ino and Sakura looked at him with hearts in there eyes and shook their heads yes. Naruto said, "Stand up and close your eyes and stick your hands out to each side as far as you can and I will give you each a present."

At this point Ayame came back with his ramen and watched as both girls stood up and stuck their arms out to the side with their eyes closed and Naruto winked at her and put his hand in a cross and whispered something when two more Naruto popped up and both clones put Ino and Sakura in a swoop dip, and kissed them each passionately as both girls melted in the clones arms. The clones after kissing them stood them back up and vanished as the real Naruto finished his meal wrote something on two napkins and put one each into Ino and Sakura's hands. Both girls were lost in dreamland and Naruto said to Ayame "Thank you for the lovely food and let me also pay for both girls meal while I'm at it since they seem to be in a daze right now, I hope to see you again Ayame and pass my compliments to the chef." and with that he walked away.

The cook their saw the whole thing and he had to laugh at the way the young man handled the situations and watched as both girls brought their hands to their lips and looked at each other and squealed before fainting. Ayame looked at where the blonde hair boy disappeared to and had a little bit of stars in her eyes also.

The next day when Naruto got to school for his team placement he was surprised to see the third hokage there. Naruto walked of to him and said "Hello old man, what you doing here today."

The third chuckled and said, "Well since we have an unusual event yesterday with Mizuki we had to reevaluate some of the other students that passed and now we only got 9 rookies graduating. I will meet you inside and explain to everyone at the same time about how this changes everything, also the council kind of pushed this on you since they want to try and influence you to gain power for themselves so watch out."

Once Naruto got inside he was given a cold deathglare from a Raven-haired boy he heard was named Sasuke. The boy walked over to Naruto and said, "Fight me." Naruto walked right by him and took a seat near the back of class.

About 10 minutes later there was a sound of a natural disaster coming toward the classroom. Just then the door was blown off and two girls are seen fighting trying to get inside. Naruto looks at them and groans. It was Sakura and Ino. Just after they got inside the girls look around the room and Sasuke has a look of a deer caught in the headlights when Sakura screamed "There he is." while pointing to Naruto. Ino and Sakura run up the stairs and grab on to Naruto and say together "Can we have another kiss." then they close their eyes and lean forward toward Naruto. Just when they are about to meet Naruto lips he uses Kawarimi and replaces himself with Sasuke. When the girls open their eyes they scream, "pervert" and punch Sasuke.

Just then Iruka walks into the class and says, "Ok settle down. Today we are doing team assignments but this time we are going to do something different. I will let the Third explain what I mean."

Just then the Third appeared in the room with 3 Jounins. The Third said, "Ok, I would like to say good job so far but you are not ninja yet. You will have to complete three separate tests and also instead of teams of 3 teams of 3, we will have 1 team of 9. These three will be your instructors. Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai. Good luck."

After he said that he left and the three Jounins had the 9 new Genins follow them to the training ground by the memorial stone. After they got there Asuma said "Ok, first off I would like for each of you to tell us a little bit about you, name, likes, dislikes, skills, and any specialties."

Shikamaru said, "My name is Shikamaru and I like board games, dislike troublesome people, I know some of my family jutsu."

Sakura said "My name is Sakura, I like looks at Naruto and giggles, I dislike Ino, I have perfect chakra control"

Ino said "My name is Ino, I like Naruto-Kun giggles, I dislike Sakura and I can use my family jutsu."

Choji said, "My name is Choji, I like any kind of food and people who dont judge, I dislike people who judge, I can use my family jutsu."

Shino said, "My name is Shino, I dislike people who judge and I use my family jutsu."

Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke, I am an avenger, I must get stronger at any cost to kill my brother and restore my clan, I dont care about love or affection, only thing matters to me is getting stronger and no one better slow me down."

All the girls look at him like he was an idiot

Kiba said, "My name is Kiba, I use my family jutsu and I like anyone who likes my dog, and if any of you pretty ladies want a fun time look me up."

All the girls were thinking, "pervert"

Hinata said while stuttering "My-y na-mme is Hi-n-na-ata Hyu-uu-ga, I like so-me-e-one and I c-an use mm-y family ju-tsu"

When she finished everyone looked at Naruto and he said "My full name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, but I only go by Naruto Uzumaki, I am the last heir of two different clans, I like training and treating people who deserve it respect, treating women like the beautiful creations they are, not some kind of eye candy, I dislike people who are perverts, people who dont care about others, and people who judge others based on thing that they cannot control, I have trained hard for 10 years, I know 110 D rank jutsu, 75 C rank, 50 B rank 25 A rank, and a little over 15 S rank jutsu, some of those are medical, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and a couple of kinjutsu including summoning, I have 2 bloodlines and with my unique healing factor you can say I have a third. I am a sealmaster."

When he finished all of the gennin looked at him with wonder and all the Jounins looked at him skeptical except Kakashi. Sasuke looked at him and said "You are lying, there is no way you are that strong, prove it."

Naruto looked at everyone and said "Ok I have a proposal for everyone, since I know most of you are thinking I am lying or are skeptical how about I have a spar against the three senseis with all of you watching and if I can beat them in 2 hour against them we have a team bonding day tomorrow with each of the Genins trying to keep up with me during my training session."

The three senseis thought it over and agreed to it and all four of them got into different battle stances. Naruto looked at both of the male senseis and smirked before going into a set of handseals before muttering "Harem genjutsu" just as he finished casting it both Kakashi and Asuma both sprouted nosebleeds and flew backwards into a tree. Kurenai looked at both of them and asked, "What did you do to them"

Naruto smirked and said "I cast a genjutsu that made them see the woman of there dreams in a harem fulfilling there wildest fantasy, but right after they get to the point they think they are going to get lucky the jutsu changes everyone into the person that most disgusts them doing the same thing as their fantasy, I told you I dont like perverts and that is one of 10 jutsu I made for perverts"

Kurenai smirked and said, "they may have deserved that but you will have to do better for me."

Naruto started charging at her doing half seals in each hand before saying **"Suiton: Kirigakure Jutsu"** and the entire clearing was filled with mist. Kurenai pulled out a kunai and held it in a defensive position and was looking around for her opponent. Just then Kurenai senses someone behind her and turned to see Kakashi helping Asuma over to her position and both of them had dried blood under their nose's." Kakashi said "we got to get him, we can't have him getting credit for beating us."

Both Asuma and Kakashi pulled out kunais and got back to back with Kurenai. Kurenai was looking all around her for Naruto when suddenly she felt a kunai at her neck and one pointing at her kidney. She looked to her right and left and saw both men change into clones of Naruto and the one on her left leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I am sorry for having to trick you like that sensei but I could tell when you saw what happen to both of the men that you have had to deal with perverts so long that you forgot what a decent gentleman is like. I would like to offer you dinner tonight at my house that I would prepare for you so that we could discuss some ideas for genjutsu and also so you would realize you dont have to put up with perverts like our other two sensies. If you would like to accept meet me here at 6 this evening and I will meet you then. But sadly now I need to end this test so the other students now to prepare for hell tomorrow." and with that Naruto cancelled the mist jutsu.

When every saw the mist jutsu clear up they saw both Kakashi and Asuma tied to a tree each with ten clones holding kunais at there bodies and also holding each of their fingers to make sure they could not do handsigns. They also saw two clones holding kunais at Kurenai neck and at her kidney. The real Naruto spoke from the tree above the students saying "Well, since it looks like I won the bet, meet here at 5 am and eat breakfast and bring lunch because we will be doing 12 hours worth of training tomorrow so you can see how I train." and with that he dispelled all the clones and release both male sensies.

Naruto sat down with the other Genins and the sensies were each trying to figure out what to teach the Genins when Sasuke said "Fight me, I must get stronger, tell me how you beat them know."

Naruto looked at him and said "The only reason I actually beat them is because I saw the book in Kakashi-sensei's pocket and new it was a perverts book wrote by my dads sensei and I cast a simple genjutsu on both him and Asuma-sensei that only perverts fall for. Then I used a simple mist jutsu and shadow clones with a simple henge to look like Kurenai teammates so I could trick her. The real reason I won is because they made the same mistake almost everyone else makes, they underestimated me because of my age just like you said Sasuke that I was lying about what I know. I worked hard perfecting the jutsu I learned instead of coping them like your family is known for."

Kurenai walked over and said "I hate to say it but he is right, we all three underestimated him and that is why we lost. Well, I think that is all for today, I think you all need to rest for tomorrow and I have a dinner date tonight with a young gentlemen and I need to get ready. Have a good evening." And with that she shushined away to her house.

Kakashi looked at Asuma and said "Is she going with you tonight." Asuma shook his head no and asked "You?" Kakashi said, "No, I wonder who got the ice queen to agree to a date." And with that they both left to head home.

As everyone started breaking up and heading home Ino and Sakura ran up to Naruto and said "Narutokun, can I have that date tonight."

Naruto looked at both of them and said "Look ladies, I would love to take you both out tonight, but I have already made plans to meet get to know a new friend tonight and it would be rude of me to bring someone as lovely as you without that person knowing, think of it this way, If I was with you this evening would you like it if I brought someone else on our date would you like it."

Both girls thought it over and shook their heads no before Naruto said "Like I told you already I will take you out each one day this week but I should let you know that I am also going to invite Hinata over there on a date this week so I can get to know her as well since I have been away training for 10 years and have not had a chance to meet people in that time from here so please do not get upset about or jealous if you see me with another lovely lady."

Both girls after he left blushed at being called lovely and understood him wanting to make friends but wanted him all for himself. When both girls looked at Hinata they saw her have a blush on her face from overhearing Naruto saying he wanted to take her out on a date.

On his way home Naruto remember what happen two weeks before when he was at his home still training before he was to return.

Flashback

Naruto had just got done eating breakfast when Angel called him into his mind. When he got there Angel said **"Narutokun, the reason I called you here is because your dad and me both decided that its time you had the talk about men and women and how you should treat a woman. You see when you meet a woman no matter what you think she looks like you should treat her with respect and manners so to establish what to do we are going to go through several examples of what you should and should not do. So the first thing we are going to do is..."**

Flashback end

On his way home he went to a local grocery store and after putting on a henge he bought everything he would need to make a nice meal. After that he went home and he started a small roast in the oven including sliced carrots, potatoes, peppers, and onions. He made a salad and also some small strawberry shortcakes with real strawberries. He then took a shower and dressed in a pair of black blue jeans and a blue cargo shirt with red sleeves and his ninja sandals. After he was done he sent a couple of shadow clones to watch over the food while he went to meet Kurenai.

On his way there he pick a single red rose off of one of his rose plants in his flower garden and went to the training grounds they were at earlier. When he got there he walked over to the memorial stone and looked at the names for a few moments until he felt someone walking into the area. When he turned around he saw Kurenai in a lovely blue dress that had rose pattern going from her left shoulder to her right thigh. Naruto walked over to her and stuck his hand out with the rose in it and said "It is an honor for me to have a lovely lady such as yourself to agree to have dinner with me tonight. I picked this for you because it reminded me of your lovely eyes."

Kurenai accepted the rose and put it behind her ear and said "I started to forget this whole thing and turn you down since you are about 12 years younger than me but I have not had a decent home cooked meal in a while so I thought I would give you a chance. But if you try anything perverted I will make sure it is your last"

Naruto smiled and offered her his arm and said as she took it "Kurenai-hime, if i tried anything perverted I would be tormented for the rest of my days. You have nothing to fear. I would ask you know though since it is about a 20 minute walk to my house, even though I am enjoying the company, if you would not mind if I could just shunshin us there so are food does not get cold?"

Kurenai said it was ok and they were instantly transported to the Namikaze estates. When Kurenai saw it she was awed and said, "This place is lovely, who takes care of this place."

Naruto smiled at her and said "Well beside me, you are the first person to set foot on this land in ten years, I am lucky that I learned the Kagebunshin Jutsu, It helps to created about 100 clones to take care of this place." After he said that he led them inside to the dinning room where a long dinning room table was set with one end in traditional style. After Naruto had one of his clones pull a chair our for her and she sat down another clone came out in a henge to make his clothes look like a waiter from a five-star restaurant and brought out the first coarse of a salad.

After they finished the salads Kurenai asked "So tell me about yourself and I dont mean the stuff you told us at the team meeting."

Naruto took a sip of his water and looked at Kurenai and said "Well, as you know I have been doing intense training since I was 4 years old when I found out a couple of truths about myself, I have 2 bloodlines, one that basically slows attacks down and one that let me remember any seal I see and can understand everything about it, I dont have any friends yet since I just got back a couple of days ago. As for as people who are special to me I would say the hokage, my dad, my angel, and maybe a few others I am interested in getting to know better"

The roast arrived and Kurenai said "This food is great, I find it hard to believe that you learned how to cook. If you dont mind me asking what did you mean when you said your dad and your angel."

Naruto smile for a moment and said "I have some secrets in my life that I can only let a few know and I will have to get to know you just a little better before I can answer, I would like to tell you but its one of those things that I cant. The hokage has basically made it a village secret. Sorry. I almost forgot, I went ahead and prepared three genjutsu that I created I thought you might like to look at along with a couple I am currently trying to invent so I thought you might be able to figure what I need to fix, I have them at the front door for you before you leave tonight"

Kurenai did not like the fact that he could not answer but she knew the Kyuubi was sealed in him and decided not to pry. When they were finishing the main course a clone came in a whispered in Naruto's ear and he shook his head before saying "The desert I made for you has not finished cooling enough yet to be served so if you would like to ask if you would like to dance in my ballroom."

Kurenai smiled and said, "I would love to."

Naruto lead her into the ballroom that had a ball with multiple color lights coming out of it as it circled and Naruto asked, "Is there any type of music you would like to dance to."

Kurenai thought it over for a moment and said, "You know any lite mood music"

Naruto created 6 clones and had them go over to the instruments before starting to play a lite romantic tune and Naruto offered his hand and Kurenai took it and step forward toward him as the music started to play and he put his right hand on her side and started to dance while looking into her eyes.

They danced for about 20 minutes just looking into the others eyes just getting lost in them when a clone came in and said "Sorry for disturbing you but desert is served."

After they returned to the dinning room and started eating their desert Kurenai said "I cant believe I am going to say this but I actually had a good time tonight and I think I might like to have dinner with you again, but I have to know why did you want to ask a woman 12 years older than you out for dinner like this."

Naruto smiled and said "I'm glad you had a good time tonight, I have as well, as for the age thing I really could care less, you look like someone I would like to get to know better, not just because of your beauty, and that is why I invited you, I think I should tell you that the three female team members have said they wanted to get to know me better so I agreed to take them out sometime to get to know them but I did not want you to take it the wrong way and think I am a womanizing pervert or something so I thought I should say something know."

Kurenai had a dark look in her eyes for a moment but it disappeared after he finished and said "Thank you, I might have jumped to the wrong conclusion, by the way what is your plan for dating, I am just curious."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and said "Well I know the hokage is going to try and get me to restore my clan with the full extent of the clan restoration law but I dont know if I will do that, you see I have learned that anyone I choose to have a relationship is someone I want to be completely devoted to and I dont want to have multiple relations and cheat anyone I hold close to my heart so I dont know what I will do just yet, if I can do it without anyone getting hurt I might but if not I wont."

Kurenai looked at him trying to figure out if he was lying or something. Deciding that she needed to head home since it was getting late said "well I hate to do this but I think we both should call it a night so I will see you tomorrow morning, goodnight."

Naruto walked her to the door and handed her the scrolls he promised transported her back to the training ground before he said "I hope to do this again someday, have a safe trip home Kuri-hime" And with that he took her hand and kissed it before going back to his home.

Once he got back there he saw the clones he made was finishing cleaning up from earlier and said, "I want you all to finish up and then dispel yourselves." He then went up stairs and got ready for bed and went to sleep. Once he was asleep he found himself in his mind like always, but it was design like the Namikaze estates so he felt more at home here.

**Suiton: Mizu Fuusen Jutsu – Water Style: Water Balloon Jutsu**

**Fuuton: Kaze Taifuu Jutsu – Wind Style: Wind Typhoon Jutsu**

**Suiton: Kirigakure Jutsu – Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu**


End file.
